worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mack
Mack (known as Mack Hauler in some merchandise releases) is Lightning McQueen's transporter and one of his longest friends. Mack and McQueen work for the Rust-eze team in the Piston Cup Racing Series, with Mack bringing McQueen to all of his races. Mack became Lightning's transporter after he recommended McQueen to Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze when they were searching for a new spokescar. History Background .]] Prior to becoming a racing hauler, Mack worked transporting Rust-eze products cross-country. During his spare time, Mack enjoyed watching races, with his favorite car being Smell Swell racer Lightning McQueen. When Mack happened to witness McQueen being dropped from his sponsor in favor of Sammy Smelter, Mack suggested Rust-eze, who had been looking for a new spokescar, while not finding success with their previous auditions. Mack offered to bring McQueen to Boston to discuss the sponsor possibility. Eager for a new sponsorship, McQueen accepted, and the two became fast friends on the journey there. Upon meeting Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, McQueen discovered that Rust-eze was a somewhat embarrasing mark to bear, making him initially hesitant to accept the job. However, McQueen agreed to take their offer as long as Mack was able to become his transporter. Mack and McQueen remained friends all the way through McQueen's rise to Piston Cup stardom. ''Cars'' In Cars, when McQueen is making his way to Mack after the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South, he finds that Mack has parked his trailer at the back of his sponsor's tent, so that McQueen can easily exit after making a personal appearance. However, McQueen hates appearing in front of rusty cars, and desperately tries to sneak through the tent by hiding behind a cardboard cutout of himself, although the board falls over and the rusty cars crowd him. After leaving the speedway, Mack and McQueen travel the entire day to the Los Angeles International Speedway, where the tie-breaker race will be held. Due to a bet McQueen made with Chick, he tells Mack to drive through the night. Though Mack is nervous about the task, McQueen assures him that he will stay awake with him, though he falls asleep shortly after, leaving Mack alone and sleepy on the highway. DJ, Boost, Snot Rod and Wingo mess with Mack as he dozes off, causing a trophy inside the trailer to fall down, releasing McQueen from the rear exit. Lightning wakes up in the middle of the highway, and in a panic, tries to figure out what has happened. Thinking quickly, McQueen tries to search for Mack, but is unable to locate him because of the many haulers that look just like him. Noticing a truck taking an exit, McQueen rushes toward it, while narrowly avoiding an oncoming train. When McQueen finally catches up to the truck, he finds that it is not actually Mack, but rather an irritated Peterbilt named Jerry Recycled Batteries. Upon his arrival at the speedway, Mack opens his trailer to reveal McQueen to the swarming press, but everyone is confused when they realize McQueen's absence. Meanwhile, Lightning McQueen finds himself in the small town of Radiator Springs, where he is sentenced to community service and unable to leave. A few days after McQueen's disappearance, the press receive a call from Doc Hudson about McQueen's location, and Mack, along with hundreds of other reporters and camera cars, come to retrieve Lightning. McQueen, though happy to be reunited with Mack, is hesitant to leave the new friends he made. Nonetheless, McQueen is taken to the Los Angeles International Speedway where he begins to prepare for the tie-breaker race, with Mack serving as the sole member of his pit crew. However, while Lightning is taking practice laps, his friends from Radiator Springs show up and join Mack in McQueen's pit crew. After Lightning assists Strip Weathers to the finish line in an act of sportsmanship, Tex Dinoco offers McQueen the Dinoco sponsorship. McQueen declines, instead wishing to stick with Mack and the other friends he has made through the Rust-eze sponsorship. During the film's credits, Mack and many other inhabitants of Radiator Springs and its surrounding areas go to the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre, where they watch Monster Trucks, Inc., Toy Car Story, and A Bug's Life. After hearing Yeti, Hamm Centercut, and P.T. Flea speak in their respective films, he criticizes them for repetition. This is a reference to how Mack, Hamm, Yeti, and P.T. Flea are all performed by John Ratzenberger. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, the 2006 Piston Cup season is starting soon, so Mack tells McQueen to get some practice by competing in road races and helping his friends around town. Mack transports McQueen to all five of the season's races, each time greeting McQueen with a positive attitude. ]] Before the fourth Piston Cup race at Smasherville Speedway, Mack is traveling along Interstate 40 while McQueen is practicing around town. Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod work together to perform a heist, and they manage to make off with Lightning's Gear by putting Mack to sleep, opening his trailer, and collecting the goods. Right as they start to make their getaway, Snot Rod unleashes a sneeze, waking Mack up in time to figure out what has happened. He phones Sheriff in Radiator Springs, who informs McQueen of the problem. Seeking revenge, McQueen races out to the Interstate, where he catches up to the delinquents and steals his gear back. The four are arrested and brought to the Radiator Springs Municipal Impound, where they admit they were hired by Chick Hicks. In the hub world, Mack stays parked outside Flo's V8 Café, greeting McQueen when he passes by. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Mack appears during Drive-In And Out, as one of the characters the player must clear a path for. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Mack appears at Flo's V8 Cafe with all the other townsfolk, listening to the Sheriff tell the story of the Ghostlight, After the story is over, he helps the others pull a prank on Mater by putting a lamp on his tow hook. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' While Mack does not appear in Cars: Mater-National Championship, some data found within the game's files seems to suggest that Mack was intended to appear. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Mack could be found outside of Flo's V8 Cafe, greeting customers. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Mack does not play a large role in Cars: Race-O-Rama. He appears in Mack Track Challenge, where the player must use his trailer to do a big jump. Mostly in the game, he is the transporter that helps the player get to different places in the game. ''Cars 2'' , Guido, and Sally in Cars 2.]] In Cars 2, Mack is still working with the Piston Cup, continuing his occupation as Lightning's team hauler. He is briefly seen at the beginning when Lightning returns to Radiator Springs. He does not accompany him to the World Grand Prix, instead choosing to stay in Radiator Springs. Towards the end of the film, Mack makes a remark to Lizzie about how Mater and Holley Shiftwell are "perfect for each other." ''Cars 3'' Mack returns in Cars 3, in which he transports McQueen to the 2017 Piston Cup races. They travel through various areas, including a large mountain range, a small bridge crossing a stream, and over a highway bridge. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Mack is a playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win, making his playable debut in a ''Cars'' game. Cars Land Mack appears in the Cars Land attraction, Radiator Springs Racers, when the riders enter the dark tunnel. After the riders hear Minny say "Van, are we lost again?", the riders swerve around Mack, Minny, and Van. General information Physical description Mack is based off of a 1980s-era Mack Super-Liner semi cab, with a compatible trailer. His license plate is RUSTEZ3. Mack's cab is painted red, and has a grey grille with his name on it. The trailer he hauls around is red and grey, with a picture of Lightning McQueen, the Rust-eze logo, the number 95, and Lightning's name painted on each side. He has chrome rims. Personality and traits Mack is incredibly loyal to his friends, particularly McQueen. As Lightning's transporter, Mack does his best to adhere to the race car's wants, though their wishes do not always line up. Mack supports Lightning in times of need, such as when Lightning did not have a pit crew at the tie-breaker race in Los Angeles, and Mack stepped in to serve until Hudson and more of McQueen's friends showed up. Mack thinks positively about his job, and he is always eager to transport McQueen to his next race. He seems to enjoy long road trips, especially when he is able to listen to music. The music can be distracting to Mack, however, and he often has trouble staying awake when driving late at night. Additionally, Mack can occasionally act childish, doing things like making funny faces to his reflection on the back of a tanker truck. Though Mack is mostly friendly to McQueen, he can also be stern, making sure that McQueen is practicing enough during the off-season to stay in shape. Powers and abilities Mack is a very strong vehicle, allowing him to pull Lightning's trailer with ease. However, he often dozes off while doing so, allowing him to be pushed around by other cars on the highway. Mack also has racing abilities, being able to hold his own in road races against his friends, as seen in Cars 3: Driven to Win. He can also deploy and shoot weapons like Missiles and Machine Guns. Appearances Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Endless days on the road and sleepless nights criss-crossing the country... For some this life would quickly grow old. But not Mack. No sir. Mack knows how important his role is. He's driving Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racecar. He's part of a team, and everybody knows there's no I in team, just like there's no I in Mack."Car Finder **"If Mack is one thing, he's loyal, and when his boss Lightning McQueen needs help he'll help, even if it means slapping two gas can rigs on and turning himself into a one man pit crew." ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Mack is Lightning McQueen's trusted long-haul driver, crisscrossing the country from race to race, always with a smile on his grill. After dropping Lightning off in Radiator Springs with his fourth Piston Cup championship trophy, Mack sets off with the rest of the pit crew for a well-deserved vacation. Who knew that Lightning would end up jetting off to a race around the globe in the World Grand Prix?"Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! [UPDATE] Portrayals *John Ratzenberger - All appearances Gallery Quotes *"Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie!" - Cars *"I parked it over at your sponsor's tent." - Cars *"You gotta make your personal appearance." - Cars *"California, here we come!" - Cars *"What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" - Cars *" After all, Gascan is my middle name!" - Cars *"Hey, kid! You ready go after that Piston Cup?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Well, you said it... just as soon as you get some practice." - Cars: The Video Game *"Besides, they just don't let anybody with four wheels race for the Piston Cup you know..." - Cars: The Video Game *"Oh, these best friend greetings. They get longer every year!" - Cars 2 *"Oh, those two are perfect for each other." - Cars 2 Names in other languages Trivia *John Ratzenberger's role in Cars 2 has the least amount of dialogue out of all of his roles, having only two lines. *The wind deflector on Mack's roof actually resembles a trucker cap, which is often worn by many truck drivers in real life. This is noticeable due to the prominent visor protruding above his windshield (eyes). *Mack and Lizzie are the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs that do not travel to England in Cars 2. *The dog-shaped hood ornament on Mack's hood is not "car-ified". References Category:Characters Category:Trucks, buses Category:Haulers Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Playable Characters Category:Rust-eze Category:Team haulers Category:Dinoco